The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavendula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Grace Leigh’. The new cultivar was discovered growing in a cultivar area of Wairau Valley, Marlborough, New Zealand in 1999. The exact parents are unknown.
The new Lavender plant ‘Grace Leigh’ is distinct and unique due to its silver white flower heads, violet corolla, fragrant silver grey green leaves and arching foliage.
The closest comparison plant is Lavendula ‘Alba’ (not patented). ‘Grace Leigh’ is distinguishable from ‘Alba’ by its violet corolla, arching habit and fragrant leaves.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by cuttings in Wairau Valley, Marlborough, New Zealand by the inventor in 1999. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.